Show You
by reselusi
Summary: Masih dimasa sekolah, dimana sepenggal moment antara Sehun dan Luhan yang sempat terpisah. [Squel of Eye-Catching [HunHan/SeLu/GS for Uke/M] RnR?


Show You

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan, mulutnya tidak berhenti melumat dan menggigit bibir manis kekasihnya selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Tangannya terus bergerilya disekitar gundukan sintal itu, meremas, memilin nipplenya dari luar seragam Luhan.

Luhan mengaitkan erat kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, sesekali meremas rambutnya.

"Mhh—h opp—AH!" Luhan memukul kuat kepala Sehun, karena Sehun menggigit terlalu kuat bibirnya.

Sehun melepas tautan mereka, "maafkan aku sayang."

Cup, Sehun mengecup sayang bibir Luhan lama, kemudian bibirnya menuju mulusnya leher Luhan.

Sehun berulah, memberikan Luhan banyak tanda dan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun. Bahkan meminta lebih.

Bosan dengan leher Luhan karena sudah tidak ada tempat untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan, Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sempit Luhan.

Setelah semua kancing terbuka, dan terlihatlah bra pink polkadot milik Luhan. Sehun menyeringai mesum 'Luhanku begitu sexy dan imut', Luhan yang sadar dengan cepat menutupi buah dadanya.

"Op—oppa jangan menatapku begitu," Luhan menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

'Astaga Luhanku malu?'

Sehun menundukan sedikit kepalanya, dadanya yang berbalut kemeja putih bergesekan dengan dada sintal milik Luhan, "Kau sangat sexy dan imut kekasihku," Luhan mendesah karena setelah membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan merona itu, Sehun mengulum telinganya.

"Ahh—h," Luhan melupakan dadanya, dan mengalungkan lagi tangannya ke leher Sehun.

Sehun tidak lagi mengulum telinga atau menjilat leher bertanda Luhan. Sehun langsung turun menuju payudara Luhan.

Payudara Luhan yang masih berbungkus bra itu mulai terlihat memerah karena semakin lama remasan Sehun begitu keras membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang dan tak berhenti mendesah.

Bra pink polkadot milik Luhan sekarang mulai terbuang entah kemana, nipple tegang miliknya sungguh menggoda di depan Sehun.

Sehun langsung menghisap payudara Luhan ganas seperti meminum susu, dan meremas payudara satunya.

Luhan menekan kepala Sehun, "Oppahh—h hisap lebih kuathh mhh."

Sehun menggigit kecil nipple Luhan dan memilinnya menggunakan giginya, membuat Luhan ngilu dan semakin basah.

Tarikan tangan Luhan di rambut belakang kepala Sehun membuat hisapan nikmatnya terlepas percuma. Luhan melupakan statusnya sebagai pelajar yang penuh sopan santun, sekarang menabrakan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

Tentu saja Sehun menyukai Luhannya nakal seperti ini.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan melumat bibirnya, sementara tangannya bergerak kedalam rok pendek Luhan. Mengelus paha bagian dalamnya, kemudian berhenti didepan vagina Luhan yang masih terbungkus rapi.

.

.

.

"AH SAKIT!" Luhan berteriak nyaring melepas tautannya dengan Sehun.

Satu jari Sehun sudah bersarang nyaman di dalam vagina Luhan.

"Mhh—hh," Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun menggerakan jarinya membuat pola berputar-putar.

"AHH ASTAGA!" Luhan memekik untuk kedua kalinya, saat jari Sehun yang lainnya masuk kedalam vaginanya.

Sehun membuat pola berzig-zag, membuat seperti lubang Luhan semakin lebar dan basah.

Sehun mendorong jok tempat duduk Luhan mundur, memberikan sedikit ruang untuknya berjongkok dihadapan vagina Luhan.

Tangan Sehun masih terus menyodok vagina Luhan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas-meremas payudara Luhan seakan akan keluar susu.

Luhan melenguh kecewa dan lega saat jari Sehun keluar dari sarangnya, "AHHH—HH MHH AH!" Luhan mendesah lebih kencang lagi, dan berteriak. Vaginanya yang tadi sempat hampa kini terisi lagi dengan lidah Sehun.

Jilat, "Mh," hisap, "Ouhh," gigit, "Sayanghhh," Luhan menarik tali sabuk pengaman sebagai penyalur rasa nikmatnya karena lidah Sehun.

Sehun menurunkan celana jeans dan dalamannya, langsung mengantarkan penis tegak dan panjangnya didepan rumah kesayangannya yang sudah bekedut ingin disodok.

"Oppa pelan-pelan ya?" Luhan menatap Sehun imut dengan seragamnya yang berantakan, rok sudah tersingkap, celana dalam yang sudah jatuh kebawah tapi masih diantara kedua kakinya.

Gluk!

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Menggesek-gesekan pelan penisnya didepan bibir vagina Luhan, membuat Luhan geram.

Dengan cepat Luhan benar-benar menurunkan celana dalamnya keluar dari kedua kakinya, kemudian mengalungkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun dan mendorong pinggulnya sendiri sampai penis dan vaginanya bertemu.

Membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi sedikit bergoyang karena hantaman kuat penis Sehun kedalam vagina Luhan.

Mobil bergoyang dipinggir jalanan menuju taman kota tentu saja menarik semua perhatian orang yang belalu lalang, termasuk orang tua dan beberapa pengikutnya yang hapal sekali dengan mobil itu. mobil Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat dibalik wajahnya yang datar. Sesekali tangannya mengusap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan selca rusa kecilnya.

Setelah ketahuan bercinta di mobil, Sehun dan Luhan dipisahkan oleh orangtua Sehun. Belum lagi keputusan Sehun yang menunda kuliahnya dengan alasan ingin masuk universitas di tahun yang sama dengan Luhan.

Membuat ayahnya, tuan Oh marah. Menurut tuan Oh, Sehun terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu.

Akhirnya sudah hampir enam bulan ini Sehun dan Luhan tak pernah bertemu, tak berkontak fisik. Hanya menyalurkan rasa rindu dengan video call, telpon atau pesan singkat dikala mereka berdua sibuk.

Sehun sibuk mencari kerja sana sini, sedangkan Luhan harus giat belajar karena ujian kelulusan yang didepan mata.

**Oppa, apa kau masih beristirahat?**

Sehun tersenyum membuka pesan singkat dari Luhannya, dengan cepat Sehun membalas.

**Tentu saja sayang, temanku mengambil alih pekerjaan.**

**Aku merindukanmu.**

Tak perlu Sehun bertanya apakah Luhannya merona atau tidak, karena jawabannya pasti 'iya'.

**Aku juga merindukanmu. Tak bisa kah kau pulang sekarang?**

**Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, aku merindukan suaramu.**

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, Sehun bahkan jauh merindukan rusanya, suaranya, rengekkannya, apapun yang ada di diri Luhan.

**Sebentar lagi aku pulang sayang, kau tidurlah, tak baik tidur telat.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

Luhan tak pernah membantah Sehun, Sehun menyuruhnya tidur, maka Luhan akan tidur.

Satu jam, dua jam, ini sudah lewat tengah malam tapi Luhan tak kunjung menutup matanya. Luhan terus berguling kekanan dan kekiri.

Suara desahan dari kamar sebelah benar-benar menganggu, Junmyeon si sepupunya itu sedang menginap di apartemen Luhan bersama kekasihnya Kris. Dan membuat suara-suara aneh.

Luhan bergidik, tapi sesekali membayangkan Sehun yang menyentuhnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain..

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Katakanlah Luhan kurang ajar mengganggu jam tidur kekasihnya, tapi bagaimana lagi dia jadi semakin merindukan Sehun.

"Hoam—Lu—Luhan? Kenapa sayang?"

"…."

Sehun mengistirahatkan punggungnya di dashboard tempat tidurnya sambil menunggu Luhan berbicara, "Nghh—hh Opp—ah," hilang sudah harga diri Luhan, dirinya mendesah dengan sentuhannya sendiri.

"Lu— apa kau oke?"

Sehun menyeritkan heran keningnya, sementara Luhan terus mendesah karena remasan pelannya di payudaranya.

Suara Junmyeon dan Kris saling mendesah dan menggerang itu sungguh sialan efeknya.

"Oppa, remas terus mHH—HH." Sehun sadar dan menyeringai, oh rupanya kekasihnya ini meminta phone sex.

"Buka bra-mu sayang, biarkan aku mengecup dan menggigit nipple coklatmu yang indah itu."

Luhan menuruti Sehun, membuka kaitan branya itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Cepat hisap nippleku, oppa-ya mhhh—h." Luhan memilin pelan nipplenya sendiri, membayangkan bibir tipis sehun yang mengemutnya.

Sehun mengelus sendiri penisnya dari luar piayamanya, "shh—h nipplemu semakin tegang sayang mhh—hh."

Tangan Sehun mulai masuk kedalam celananya, mengurut pelan penisnya.

Luhan meremas sesekali menekan payudaranya dan memutarnya, "AHh—h oppa hisap lebih dalam mhh—h."

Nafas Sehun dan Luhan semakin memberat karena dilanda nafsu.

Satu tangan Luhan juga masuk kedalam celananya, mengelus pelan vaginanya lagi-lagi membayangkan tangan Sehun yang menjamahnya.

"Oppa aku sudah basah ahh shh," Luhan mengelus pelan klitorisnya.

"Luhan-ie mhh kulum penisku sayang, aku rindu mulutmu shh," tak berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun juga memijit kuat penisnya yang menegang, sesekali mengocoknya cepat seperti mulut kecil hangat Luhan yang meng-in-out-nya.

"Aku mengulum penismu oppa-ya yahh mhh," Luhan memasukan jarinya yang tadi mengelus vaginanya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Penismu bertambah panjang oppa mhh, uhmm kau mulai precum mhh, aku suka spermamu shh uhmmmhhh,"

"Ahh—h Luhan-ie, kau pintar sayang mhh."

Sehun semakin cepat mengocok penisnya, sama seperti Luhan yang meng-in-out jarinya dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh Oppa jangan keluar dulu, keluarkan spermamu di lubangku saja."

Seolah mereka sedang bersama, Sehun mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang buka lebar-lebar pahamu sayang," Luhan membuka celananya dan dalamannya kemudian membuangnya asal, membuka lebar pahanya, mengelus lagi seduktif vaginanya.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari sarangnya, penisnya sudah tegak dan basah karena cairan precumnya.

Luhan semakin gencar mengelus vaginanya, membayangkan penis Sehun yang menggeseknya.

"AHH—HH," tiga jari Luhan langsung masuk tanpa permisi kedalam vaginanya sendiri.

"Ohh—h kenapa lubangmu semakin sempit sayanghh," Sehun mencengkram penisnya sendiri, membayangkan lubang hangat Luhan yang berkedut itu yang menghimpit penisnya.

"Aku akan bergerak sayanghh, ohh—," Sehun mengocok lagi penisnya, sementara Luhan meng-in-out jarinya, "Ahh—h opp—ahh mhh—deeper."

"Yahh, uhm, disitu oppa hhh," jari-jari Luhan menyentuh sweet spotnya sendiri.

Berkali-kali jarinya menyentuh sweet spotnya, membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang sendiri, mulutnya terbuka, matanya terpejam sesekali kepalanya mendongak.

"Oppa aku sampai—AH!" Luhan terenggah-enggah, sedang menetralisir nafasnya kemudian diseberang telpon terdengar erangan juga. Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya di selimut dan perutnya.

"Apa kau sudah puas, Lu?"

"Uhm, terimakasih oppa. Junmyeon jie-jie dan Kris gege sungguh tak tahu diri, menyebalkan." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membersihkan baju dan celananya yang bercecer di lantai kamarnya.

"Sekarang sudah hampir pagi, kau tidurlah sebentar, sepulang sekolah jangan lupa menggangti sepreimu. Aku mencintaimu sayang," terdengar suara mengecup dari telpon Luhan.

Sehun mengecup handphonenya seperti mengantarkan kecupannya ke Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintai oppa! Sangat! Selamat tidur," Luhan membalas mengecup ponselnya, dan tidur telanjang. Terlalu malas mengambil baju di lemari.

.

.

.

Sehun berkerja sebagai barista, sebagai dj di klub malam, sebagai delivery pizza, terkadang sebagai office boy. Melupakan status keluarganya, Sehun menolak tawaran kerja dari ayahnya untuk bekerja di kantor.

Sehun hanya ingin membuktikan kalau ia bukan anak nakal yang tidak bisa diandalkan, dia mampu mencari uang sendiri.

Setelah melakukan phone sex bersama Luhan, Sehun mulai jarang menghubungi Luhan karena ujian kelulusan Luhan semakin dekat.

Sehun hanya ingin Luhannya lulus dengan nilai yang tinggi.

Orang tua Sehun memang memisahkan putranya dan Luhan, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

Orang tua Sehun terutama ayahnya, hanya ingin Sehun yang mesum ini tidak menjamah calon menantunya. Ayahnya berpikir, akan sangat berbahaya kalau Luhan hamil didekat hari ujian.

"Cepat turun dan beli bubble tea kesukaanmu, ibu tunggu dimobil saja."

Sehun mengangguk dan turun dari mobilnya menuju kedai bubble tea langgangannya, tring! Lonceng di pintu kaca itu berbunyi saat Sehun mendorongnya.

Mata Sehun langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri diantrian paling belakang, Sehun hapal sekali siapa gadis itu.

Bukan menyapanya, Sehun langsung meremas pantat sang gadis.

Luhan berbalik berniat ingin marah kepada tangan yang kurang ajar itu, tapi niatnya meluap begitu saja ketika melihat sang kekasih dibelakangnya.

"Oppa!" Luhan langsung berjinjit memeluk leher Sehun.

Sehun balas memeluk Luhan, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan, "astaga aku merindukanmu sayang." Sehun mengecup lama pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Oppa kenapa disini?" lengan Luhan mengapit hangat lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun menelan salivanya karena payudara Luhan menyenggol lengannya.

"Aku habis menemani ibu berbelanja, sayang. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama, kau tau sendiri, 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk sedih, "tak apa, ini kan memang keputusan bersama."

Luhan memesan bubble tea rasa taronya kemudian Sehun dengan rasa coklat. "Aku keluar terlebih dahulu, kau pulanglah hati-hati dengan Junmyeon jie-jie. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan, dan mengecup bibir Luhan. Masa bodo dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun buru-buru melangkah kan kakinya keapartemen Luhan, menurut jadwal dan pengingat di handphone Sehun hari ini hari kelulusan kekasihnya.

Perasaannya tak tertahan lagi, ingin segera merengkuh Luhannya, menciumin bibir cherrynya sampai bengkak dan berdarah bila perlu. Sehun menggeleng pelan, membayangkan khayalannya. Menggigit bibir Luhan hanya menyakiti Luhannya.

Sengaja tak langsung masuk kedalam, Sehun menunggu Luhan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu sayang!" begitu pintu terbuka dan Luhan muncul Sehun langsung mendorong Luhan masuk lagi, segera mengunci pintu apartemen rusanya.

Sehun menghujanin bibir Luhan dengan kecupan yang manis. Membuat Luhan tersenyum dan langsung meloncat kegendongan Sehun.

Luhan melingkarkan kakinya disekitar pinggang Sehun, membuatnya seperti anak koala.

"Oppa! Aku merindukanmu!" kini balas Luhan yang menghujani bibir Sehun dengan kecupan.

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju balkon yang berada di kamar Luhan. Masih terus menggendong Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan intens.

Senyuman manis terus melekat di wajah sepasang kekasih ini.

"Sekarang kau sudah dewasa sayangku," Sehun mengecup hidung Luhan. Luhan mengecup dagu Sehun.

"Tahun ini kita akan kuliah bersama! Terimakasih oppa mau merelakan waktu untuk menungguku, aku semakin mencintaimu." Luhan mengeratkan tangannya yang mengalung indah di leher Sehun.

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun, membuat Sehun kegelian karena rambut Luhan yang menusuk-nusuk Lehernya.

Wangi khas Luhan mengguar, membuat Sehun dengan bebasnya menghirup wangi Luhan.

"Waktu yang lalu, ayah bisa melarangku tidak menemuimu. Tapi tidak akan lagi untuk sekarang, karena aku akan pindah kesini saja. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kekasih cantiku."

Luhan merona, membuatnya sangat cantik.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya, "Lu…" tangan panjang Sehun mendekap pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Mau kah kau mengikat hubungan ini lebih erat lagi?"

Sehun berlutut mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah maroon, membukanya dan kilauan berlian kecil dari sepasang cincin itu terlihat.

Sepasang cincin yang Sehun beli dengan uang hasil kerjanya selama tidak bertemu Luhan. Memang harganya tidak seberapa, tapi mengingat sepasang cincin ini hasil kerja kerasnya membuat Sehun benar-benar puas.

Dan sungguh Luhan menyukai kejutan ini.

"Tanpa kau minta pun, hati ini sudah terikat erat denganmu. Aku mau." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan, dan memakaikan cincin untuk wanitanya.

Sehun hendak bangun dan meminta pakaikan cincin miliknya, tapi belum sempat posisinya berubah Luhan sudah menerjang dirinya hingga mereka berdua jatuh.

Sehun melupakan rasa sakit dipunggungnya saat bibir cherry Luhan menyapu hangat bibir tipisnya. Ciuman mereka, ciuman yang indah tanpa nafsu dan gairah. Hanya ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang dan... cinta.

Fin!

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Nahhh endingnya enggak jelas :'D Maafkan akulah :'D aku bingung masa mau masukin ensi yang ga hot sama sekali itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya(?):'D nanti kalian mabuk, kan aku repot(?)

Jadi, 1shoot yang ini gimana? Banyak typo ya? Enggak dapet sama sekali ya feelnya? Alurnya enggak jelas ya? Dan aku yakin 200% kalo ensinya enggak hot sama sekali ((nangis dipojokan)).

Kenapa judulnya **Show You**? Soalnya Sehun mau nunjukin kerja kerasnya ke Luhan, kerja sana-sini buat sepasang cincin(?) ah lebay sih ya, tapi ya inilah hasil khayalan aku :'D atau maksudnya Luhan ga kuat tanpa Sehun, makanya dia "show" ke sehun, dia kangen sentuhan Sehun(?) makanya dia nelpon Sehun(?). ah alasan yang terakhir mesum:'D ah pokoknya judul sama isi enggak nyambung :'D ((nangis)).

Ini tuh sebenernya lanjutan ff yang sebelumnya, masih flashback dimasa mereka sekolah(?).

Terus ya ampun aku enggak nyangka lho ff yang **eye-catching** responnya gitu :'D bagus banget menurut aku ((terharu)):'D.

[[ balasan review untuk ff **eye-catching**;

**Exindira; **apa ini cukup dibilang squel? :'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Syifa Nurqolbiah; **waduh malah penasaran sama chanbaeknya ya? Nanti aku nyari ide deh buat mereka(?) makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Xiaodult; **waduhh kamu mimisan ya?:'D makasih atuhlah dibilang ffnya hot:'D ((terharu)). makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Jinsi kwon; **ini aku bawa lanjutannya(?) masih flashback di masa SeLu sekolah:'D jinsi-ssi juga amazing! Makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

** .39; **Sehun gentle bgt ya? Padahal dia mesum lho(?) aduh aku malu kalo dibilang ff-nya keren, soalnya ff aku masih banyak kurangnya:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**kai yeodongsaeng; **di ff ini kadar kemesuman Sehun berkurang deh kayaknya(?) Luhan hamil ya? Uhm nanti aku pikirin dulu(?) aku lebih enjoy nulis one-shoot gitu, kalo chaptered kayaknya beban(?) padahal sama aja sih jatuhnya(?) abaikan aku:'D. makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**MissYifanCho; **show you kayak squelnya **eye-catching** nih(?) makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Dasha Kim; **yaampun ff itu dibilang hot, aku terharu banget:'D nanti aku pikirin ya Luhannya hamil, Sehunnya puasa enggak makan sama minum Luhan(?) makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Doaddict; **Sehun sama Luhankan udah nikah(?) ini cuma flashback(?):'D, aku bawa **Show You **nih, semoga suka ya:D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**younlaycious88; **nanti aku pikirin ya Luhan hamilnya gimana(?):'D kayaknya ff hunhan 1shootku berlanjut sampe jauh deh(?) makasih ya youn udah suka:'D ((terharu)). makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**ChanB; **aku enggak pernah begituan, pacar aja enggak punya:'D ((curhat)). Aku bawa **Show You** nih, semoga suka ya:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Guest1; ** Nah yang ini lanjutannya **eye-catching(?) **semoga suka ya:'D untuk Luhan hamil nanti aku pikirin:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Ruixi; **Nah ini masa lalu Sehun-Luhan yang sempet terpisah(?) kasian ya hunhan jadi korban kemesumanku:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**elvinstr120320; **yaampun **eye-catching **sweet ya? Aku terharu, makasih ya udah dibilang sweet ((kiss)). Ini aku buat lagi hunhannya, semoga suka ya:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**byvn88; **Sehun memang mesum, dia merhatiin sesuatu yang antik(?) terharu ensinya dibilang hot:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**LuXiaoLu; **aduh makasih ensinya dibilang sweet ((terharu)):'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Selust; **makasih banget ya ampun udah suka ff abal:'D ini ada lanjutannya(?) agak ga jelas sih(?) tapi semoga tetep suka ya:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Gigi onta; **Alhamdulillah udah ga malu lagi:'D jadi bisa review di ff nistaku(?) :'D makasih ya udah suka, aku bawa lanjutannya semoga tetep suka:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Aileen Xiao; **hallo ileen(?) makasih banget udah mau review di ff **Naughty Hands** sama **Eye-catching**:'D aku baca review kamu merona lho, tersipu malu gitu(?):'D apalagi sampe masuk jajaran author fav, aku makasih banget ((kiss)) aku bawa lanjutannya nih, tapi Luhan belum hamil(?) semoga suka ya:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Ia; **makasih ya reviewnya **Naughty Hands** sama **Eye-catching**:'D HunHan mau dipanggil apa dong? Chagi? Kan artinya sayang juga:'D kamu punya saran? Mungkin bisa aku pertimbangin(?):'D jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**sehun94; **Kepanasan ya? ((kipasin)):'D aku hunhan shipper, jadi pasti ffku castnya selalu hunhan tapi fluff/romance aja genrenya, soalnya aku gabisa buat angst dan ga suka angst(?) makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**HyunRa; **Nih aku bawa lanjutannya, ensinya ada dua lho(?):'D Luhan mau dielus-elus Sehun? Soalnya Luhan juga suka Sehun dan sentuhannya(?):'D Maaf ya ngebohongin kamu(?) makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Nami; **Makasih ya udah suka dan bilang manis:'D ((terharu)) makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**lisnana1; **ini ada lanjutannya(?) semoga suka ya:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **Naugthy hands **sama **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Cactus93; **kayaknya bukan enggak ketebak, tapi kamu kena tipu((apa)) abaikan:'D Luhan selalu pasrah kalo yang yang grepe itu Sehun:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

** ; **HunHannya agak ga waras ya(?):'D makasih ya udah review di ff **Naugthy hands **sama **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

** ; **Sudah lanjut:'D makasih ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**Rly. ; **ensinya hot ya? Makasih atuhlah:'D makasih udah suka:'D makasih juga ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D.

**hunhan98; **reviewnya banyak soalnya kamu nyumbang juga(?):'D Luhan hamil nanti aku pikirin:'D makasih juga ya udah review di ff **eye-catching**, jangan lupa review lagiii :D jjang!

[[ makasih yang udah fav sama follow ff **Eye-Catching; **xiaodult; sunghyun1307; ; lisnana1; ; kai yeodongsaeng; innocentpervert; hyejin lee; .39; exindira; byvn88; aidasuraya97; Squid Hunnie; Galaxyixing2; FujoAoi HunHan Shipper; DobiPanda; Cactus93; Aileen Xiao; sebuns]] ]]

Banyak yang minta Luhan hamil ya?:'D nanti aku pikirin, yang jelas Luhan ga akan mungkin hamil diluar nikah:'D

Aku minta saran kalian ya, untuk ff yang ini soalnya 200% aku tuh ga percaya diri banget mau ngepost yang ini. Mana ff yang ini tanpa edit:'D ((yang dua lainnya juga sih))

Yaampun cuap-cuapku panjang:'D Baiklah, mind to review?

Ay.


End file.
